The New Girl
by sasuke12234
Summary: Korra just got a job as a bartender for a strip club to help with her college and rent payments. While closing with her old friend Asami in the early morning, three male employees come to help and one seemed to have an instant interest in her. -Rated M because it's based on them working in a Strip Club. A little MAKORRA. I might change a few details depending if I continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I'm not meaning to sound needy but I LOVE reviews. Getting reviews of praise or ideas/suggestions for the next chapters, it makes me want to write more of the story. So if you want me to update as fast as I can, leave a butt load of reviews for me**

* * *

"So, what did you think of your first day Korra?" Asami asked as she jumped up and tried to look over the bar to find the new employee.

After a few seconds, Korra stood up with a crate of alcoholic drinks. "It was ok. Though I could've done without escorting the drunks out and having people put my tips down my top." Korra then placed the crate of bottles on the bar counter with a slight grunt. She then pulled the next line of her white tank top out and reached her other hand in to pull out the tips she made.

"What? How did you get twenties on your first day? I work the stage and I'm lucky to even get one twenty dollar bill." Asami asked in shock. Korra shrugged her shoulders and mumbled out a simple 'I don't know'. Asami groaned. "That's so not fair. You must have spiked everyone's drinks to get all that cash."

"If I did that, I would've lost my bartending license and job." Korra responded with wide eyes. "Besides, they probably just liked the show I put on while making the drinks."

Asami laughed. "Ya, they probably did. You are good at mixing drinks anyway. Besides, if you lost your license, you wouldn't lose your job. You could work the stage with me." Korra gave her a 'Are you kidding me?' kind of look.

"Asami, I already stated that I don't want to expose myself in front of a group of horny men I don't even know." Korra responded point blank as she restocked the bar with all the liquid wonders the bar offered.

"True, but it's a good work out and you get paid a lot." Asami jumped up and straddled the bar as their conversation continued. "Come on, Korra. I bet if you come to one of the classes with me, you would love to it."

Korra stood up after finishing her after work job. "I might b**like**/i it, but that doesn't mean I'll get on stage."

All of a sudden the front store to the club flew open.

"All right, let's get this party started!" A guy yelled at the door.

Asami looked at her phone for the time. "Wow, Bo, you guys were right on time." Bolin ran over to the DJ satiation as two other guys came. Asami grinned like a school girl and yelled one of their names and ran toward them. "Iroh!" She jumped in the arms of a tall and muscular man and shared a happy kiss with him.

The third guy that worked in signed at the sight of the two lovers and walked over to an empty table to take off his jacket. "Are you two just going to make out this whole time or actually work?" The guy had a muscular and lean body and the worn, white tank top he was wearing under his jacket defiantly did it justice.

Korra didn't understand why, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the lean man.

"What? This isn't fair! The DJ took out all the tracks!" Bolin screamed from the DJ booth. "Mako, throw me your phone."

Mako raised an eyebrow at Bolin. "I'm not throwing my two-hundred dollar phone across the club Bo." Mako walked across the room as he reached in his jean pocket for his phone.

"Bolin stop worrying about playing music, we have to clean the club. The manager decided to go extra heavy with the glitter last night." Asami was handing a broom over to Iroh.

Iroh ran a hand threw Asami's hair and laughed. After pulling his hand threw her long, black curls it was sparkling all around. "I can see that."

"Korra you're almost done with the bar, right?" Asami yelled over after she pushed her boyfriend away.

"Kind of." Korra said uncertainly, and then crotched down to see if all the bottles were restocked in the right way. "I still have to get the glasses from the wash room, wipe down the bar, and then sweep the floor – or scrub it if there's dried liquor of the floor." As Korra said her last statement, she arose from her hiding spot and was instantly met with bright, amber eyes. She jumped back from surprise.

"You're the new bartender girl, right? Can I have a Scotch on the Rocks please?" Mako asked bluntly as he leaned on the bar counter.

"Isn't it a little early for to be asking for a drink Mako?" Iroh asked from across the room.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere, Iroh. So, can I please have a drink? I'll pay you." Mako's expression was serious and Korra had no idea how to read it like she could with other men. She looked past him toward her friend.

"Uh, Asami." Korra was so confused about if she could still make drinks even after the club closed.

"Just give him a beer Korra. The manager doesn't care if we give out beers after hours – it's the fancy stuff he'll fire you for." Asami was at work at wiping down tables. "Hey Mako, if you want her to give you a show and put your drink in a glass, give her a twenty. She got six last night."

"What? Six twenties! Wasn't it her first official night?" Bolin screamed from the DJ booth – he was having trouble finding the right cord to plug Mako's phone up to the system. Asami nodded her head with a grin on her lips. "That's no fair! You know how hard it is for us guys to get twenties. I mean, ya Mako and Iroh can get like two or three every other night, but I would get one or two a week."

Iroh shrugged his shoulders as he swept the floor. "We tried to tell you Bo. It's better to leave your body to the woman's imagination."

"Hey." Bolin pointed and accusing finger at Iroh. "You used to go down the Banana Hakim too. So you have no room to talk mister."

"Yeah, you're right." Iroh stopped sweeping for a moment and scratched the back of his head. "But, then I got with Asami and she said I couldn't do that anymore." Iroh smiled to his girlfriend as she laughed at the two boys.

"But she still goes topless. Why are not putting restrictions on her show?" Bolin was really confused with the well known couple's routine.

"I let her still go topless because I know when she does, all the guys watching her will know she's mine." Iroh was blunt about his statement and went back to sweeping the glittered floor.

Bolin was hesitant to ask the question running through his mind. "How?"

"He made me get a tattoo." Asami said calmly as she walked over to clean a new table.

Bolin was hesitant again. "What kind of tattoo?"

"The dragon emblem they project during my shows and print on my posters. It's was part of our deal." Iroh had a sly grin on his face and looked over to his girlfriend.

Back at the bar Mako had his head turned to the side as he heard his friends and brother's conversation. "So, what kind of show will I get if I give you a twenty?" Mako's face had no expression as he stared into Korra's eyes. Korra snapped her attention away from the conversation and back at him. She rolled her eyes and went under the bar to get to the small refrigerator. Seconds later she reappeared with a beer bottle in her hand.

"Sorry, I don't do shows after hours." Korra popped the lid of the beer off and set it on the counter for Mako. "Come see me when I'm working if you still want that Scotch though." She gave the expressionless man a confidant smirk. Finally, some kind of expression appeared on Mako's face – a second long smirk.

"Oh, Mako just got burned by the new girl." Bolin yelled out from behind the DJ booth. Finally, after about ten minutes of trying, Bolin found the right cord to hook his brother's phone to and music began to blast through the club. "Yes! Party time!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all liked. And, ok I'll confess, Magic Mike and a little fanfiction on here called _"Magic Mako"_ inspired me to write this. If they ever do a Legend of Korra movie when the characters are all like in their twenties or so, Channing Tatum _NEEDS _to be Mako. No contest, he's perfect for the part. Anyway, I'm still undecided on whether to write a chapter two or not. I guess I'll base it on the number of reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would really love to read your reviews on what you thought an what should happen next.**

* * *

"Please Asami. You're already at the club, so why not get my paycheck for me?" Korra was begging over the phone as she continued to walk her three year old Kishu dog through the neighborhood park. "Well, if I send you a text message, will that count as a note allowing you to get my paycheck for me?" A huge grin appeared on Korra's face as she waited for her friend's response. Just as she got it, her grin turned into a pout. "Look Asami, I don't want to get my paycheck because I was hoping to get some sleep tonight. Besides, like I said, you're already there probably waiting to get a private show from your boyfriend, so why not go ahead and get it for me?" Korra's stern face soon sunk and turned green. "You know, I could've gone my whole life without hearing you say that!"

Korra ended the call right after her statement and sat on a nearby park bench. Korra's dog walked over to her and rested its head in her lap. Korra petted her pet's head. "Well, as much as I don't like it Naga, turns out I have to go to work tonight. And I was really looking forward to just staying in and crashing later on." Sensing her owner's depression, Naga licked Korra's hand as if to cheer her up. In return Korra petted Naga's head and smiled at her.

* * *

Korra walked past the long line of chattering women ignoring some of their snide remarks about her walking to the front of the line. Korra reached the front and showed her worker's pass to bouncer at the front door. _I don't remember it being this busy when I work. Is Ladies' Night this crazy every night?_ Korra thought to herself as she walked into the loud building. She closed one of her ears as the loud music and screaming women hit her hard at the door. Korra had walked in during one of the guys' shows and DJ was playing a rap song for them. Korra tried to ignore the show and make her way to the bar to get her paycheck.

_Get the paycheck and leave. That's all you need to do. No drinks, no shows. Just get the pay check and leave Korra._

Korra made it to the bar and was able to catch her boss before he walked to the back. "Hello Miss Korra. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just want to get my check, go home, take an aspirin to get rid of the oncoming headache, and then get some much needed sleep." Korra smile up to her boss as she leaned over and rested her elbows on the bar and cupped her hands beside her eyes – just to block out any view from her peripheral vision.

"Miss Korra, do you have a problem with male strippers?" Korra's boss asked with a laugh.

"No I don't. But when in an atmosphere like this, just a little." Korra made little hand motions as she responded to her boss. Then man couldn't help but laugh at Korra's response as he walked to his office in the back.

As Korra stood at the bar, anxiety taking over her, she tried to block out the loud music and screams by humming in her mind. Suddenly, her name being screamed took her out of her little moment. Korra turned her head and was greeted with a muscular, pale torso.

_Great. A shirtless Bolin. That was just what I needed._

"Hey, Korra, you ok?" Bolin asked his new friend as he stood by her at the bar.

"I'm fine Bo, just waiting on my paycheck. Just ignore me and go on with your work." Korra kept her eyes away from the muscular man as she responded. Bolin looked closer to his new friend and quickly caught the bright blush that was on her face.

"Hey, I know that look. It's your first time at a Male Strip Club, huh?" Bolin had a huge, confident grin on his face.

"Yes, Bolin, it is! Now shut up and go away, so that I can wait here for my paycheck alone and in peace." Korra rested her head on the bar to hide her overall embarrassed face.

"Oh, no ma'am. Why would I pass up this perfect opportunity to embarrass the crap out of you?" Bolin was just overjoyed with being able to embarrass his new friend, who at first seemed to be the type of person you could not embarrass.

Sadly, before Bolin could continue his evil teasing on Korra, his name was called out from behind him. He turned to see his brother walking out of the backroom with his usual emotionless expression. "Hey Bo, Iroh said that you need to be backstage now to get ready for the next show." Mako yelled over to Bolin as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Bolin frowned as he looked over to his brother. "Fine, I'm going." Bolin stooped his shoulders as he walked away from Korra. Before passing his brother, Bolin stopped and evilly grinned as a devious idea came into his mind. "Hey, Mako, go easy on Korra. It's her first time at a Male Strip Club."

Mako had a questioning look on his face as he watched his brother walk backstage. He then looked over to the obviously nervous girl at the bar and a small smirk appeared on his face.

Mako walked up to the bar and stood beside Korra. "You know, when a girl comes in to a Male Strip Club for her first time, she usually gets really drunk until she doesn't care where she is."

"Shut up Mako. I'm not in the mood to be teased right now." Korra looked slightly over to Mako to see if he was the same as his brother.

Mako was wearing a thin white tank top and camo, army pants along with matching black combat boots.

_At least he's clothed._

"How can you work here for two weeks and not come to Ladies' Night? Asami comes almost all the time." Mako nudged Korra's shoulder to try to make her feel comfort in the foreign atmosphere.

"I'm here to get something. Besides, Asami comes to ogle over her boyfriend." Korra retorted with a roll of her eyes. Mako responded with a simple 'That's true' and a laugh.

After a while, two women approached Mako with huge grins on their faces. "Hey Army Boy, why don't you come join us at our table?" One of them asked as she ran her finger over Mako's exposed muscle.

Mako raised both his arms up in surrender and took a small step back. "Sorry ladies, but I'm on break. I might come over after I clock back in." Mako put a sexy smile on his lips and gave the women a wink. As the two women walked off giggling, Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. Mako turned and rested his elbows on the bar just like how Korra's were. "Man, I hate it when that happens."

Korra raised an eyebrow at his statement. "What? I thought you liked all the women and attention this job gave you."

Mako shrugged his shoulders at Korra's comment. "Not really. I'm just working here because Bolin dragged me here and Iroh said that it paid well. So, what are you here to get anyway?" Before Korra could answer Mako, their manager walked out of the back with Korra's paycheck.

"Sorry for the wait Miss Korra, but it took me a while to find your check. I guess I really do need to clean out my office." Korra's manager handed her, her much wanted paycheck and noticed Mako standing at the bar. "Are you on break? If not go walk the floor."

"I'm on break." Mako raised his eyebrow at his boss. "I'm always on break during the main show."

The manager just laughed and said that he was joking. "You want anything to drink since you're here?"

"Can I have a scotch?" Mako stood up as he asked for the drink. His manager laughed and then pulled out a beer before walking away to tend to other customers. Mako groaned as he grabbed the beer. "Why give me a beer if it's not the good kind?"

Korra laughed at her friend's bad luck. "Well, I guess everyone just hates you. I'll see you later Mako."

"Hold on, you're not going to watch the show?" Mako asked as he pointed toward the stage.

"Um, no. The faster I can get out of here, the better." Korra waved and turned to walk out of the club just as the lights dimmed and the announcer came on.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Then sun was slowly setting as Korra pulled her white 2002 Jeep Wrangler in the parking lot of her work. She noticed that there were some cars already there, some she knew and some she didn't. Korra could hear muffled noises of music coming from inside the club. Knowing that it was either Men's or Ladies' Night at the club, Korra was contemplating on walking in. She then pulled out her new white iPhone that she got with a two weeks' worth of tips, and texted her friend Asami.

_Why did you want me to come to the club? It's closed tonight._

It didn't take long for Asami to text back, but not on her phone.

_This is Asami. Dropped phone yesterday and the keyboard stopped working, so I stole Iroh's phone for the moment. Don't tell him when you get here please, he doesn't know. Just come to the club, ok? We're throwing a party and we need an AWESOME BARTENDER! \(^o^)/_

Korra laughed and typed back.

_Don't you already use his phone to take pictures of yourself? Also, even though I enjoy the flattery, the music coming from outside the club makes me worry._

Not soon after Korra's phone said that her message was read, Asami came walking out of the club and straight toward Korra. "Geez Korra, would you just come inside already!"

"As long as you promise no funny business," Korra demanded as she crossed her arms.

Asami groaned. "Korra, you work at strip club, so you need to get used to being around strippers. I mean, look at us. I'm a stripper and we're both best friends."

"That's different," Korra interrupted. "We've known each other since middle school. Besides, I'm not going in there if Bolin's going to tease me about being uncomfortable around male strippers."

Asami shrugged. "You'll have to get used to it soon. Anyway, it's like the guys are in there stripping right now. We're just having a party, so come on."

Korra sighed and gave in. "Ok. But, if Bolin tries to dry hump me again, I will punch him."

The two girls walked in the club and were welcomed with flashing lights, screams and laughter, and one of the male strippers on stage doing a usual show.

"Asami!" Korra yelled, but found herself alone when she saw Asami going back to join her boyfriend in a booth. Before Korra could walk out of the club, one of her female co-workers grabbed her arm. "Korra, I'm so happy you're here! I'm just dying for one of your Bloody Marys." Next thing Korra knew she was being pulled to the bar.

* * *

Hours had past, and Korra had just given what she hoped to be her last drink of the night. She was getting tired, hungry, and extremely uncomfortable when more of her male co-workers danced on the stage for fun. All she wanted to do was go home, sleep, and finish her college work.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually came today. Great, I owe Bo money now." Mako said as he walked up to the bar.

Korra groaned from behind the bar as she set her glass of water down. "I swear if Bolin comes over here and teases me again, I will punch him."

Mako threw up his hands and smirked. "I won't stop you."

After a light laugh between the two, a small silence followed. Korra smirked and took out a glass for Mako. "So, let me guess, Scotch on the Rocks?"

Mako's face was covered with a shock expression. "How did you know?"

"It's easy when you ask for it nonstop when I'm behind the bar." Korra then grabbed a small crystal glass and dropped two ice cubes in them.

Mako laughed. "Nothing special for this drink?"

Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "Will you shut up?" She then grabbed one bottle of alcohol and threw it up behind her back while she grabbed the other one and then let if follow the first bottle. Korra then caught the bottles one at a time and spun them over her hands and caught them at the right position for the liquid to pour out in the cup. She then spun them back over her hands a couple more time and then easily placing them back in their rightful place.

"Not really what I was expecting." Mako said with a disappointed tone.

"You shouldn't have gotten a boring drink. Besides, if you want a better show, go to Vegas." Korra smiled at him as she handed his drink.

"Ok, well, I don't know if you knew, Scotch on the Rocks is just a few ice cubs with only scotch. Nothing else." Mako was now playing a game with his co-worker; he wanted to see how far he can push her.

"It's called a Godfather. One and a half ounce of Scotch, and a half ounce Amaretto; I think it'll suit you better." Korra caught on to Mako's little game and refused to lose. Mako picked up the glass and looked at the caramel colored liquid and the dark skinned girl in front of her. Korra was getting annoyed. She slammed her hand on the counted as she looked away from him. "Oh my God, would you just drink it? I didn't do anything to it."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Mako's mouth. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the drink. After a good taste sample, he sat there and thought for a moment. "Not bad." That was all he could say about the drink, just because he was still playing his game. Korra just rolled her eyes at him and walked to the other end of the bar toward her register. Mako took another sip of his drink and followed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your bill." Korra responded without looking up at him. "The boss said that if I was going to serve, I need to charge. So, either pay now or start a tab and pay the total of what you have later."

"I'll start a tab." Mako said with a shrug. As Korra continued working on the register, Mako thought of something to ask her. "Hey, maybe after this party, would you like to go out and get some breakfast?"

Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "Like with you, me, and everyone else?"

"No, just you and me." Mako said bluntly. "You've been working here for a while now, and I think we should hang out."

"Why exactly," Korra said unconvinced.

"Because you seem cool to hang out with, I mean just talking to you if fun." Mako stretched and thin smile on his lips.

Korra studied Mako for a moment. It was weird for guys to ask her out on a one on one kind of date, usually they would end the same way. But, the way Mako's explanation sounded and smile looked, he seemed to have good intentions in mind. She then shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Fine, I guess. But just so you know, the nearest place that serves breakfast won't open up for another six hours."

Mako shrugged his shoulders. "We could just hang out here till then."

"Uh, no sir; I'm going home to finish an essay for class and get what little sleep I can get and then meet you there." Korra said as she closed off the register and walked out from behind the bar. "Just text me where and when, and I'll be there."

Mako looked down at Korra with a smirk. "Yes ma'am," he said lightly.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait y'all. I'll try to get back to this more. I would really love to read what y'all think about this chapter.**


End file.
